Cries Of Pain And Joy
by Dotdodot
Summary: Ling takes a walk with his pregnant wife, Lan Fan. But when Lan Fan runs off, Ling follows slowly. Turning out that Lan Fan is giving birth. Ling runs to the doors only to find out he's been LOCKED OUT! (first fma fanfic. Lingfan is my otp and they need more love 3)


Ling walked the gardens of the palace peacefully and without worry. Well, that was a lie. The stress and anxiety inside of him was massive. He looked at the source of the worry. Next to him, a raven haired girl wearing loose robes walked with him. He looked down at the massive swell on her stomach. Inside, was his first child. The nine months had been gruelling for him. Hormones, mood swings, vomiting and the cravings. Many he could do without. He stopped walking when his wife did as she doubled over in pain.

"Lan Fan!" He cried, gently holding her.

It took a bit before Lan Fan looked up and replied with, "I am fine. Do not worry. I am just going to go to my room."

Ling let go and she awkwardly trotted off in the direction of their room. This confused him greatly. He followed a lot slower though. As he entered the palace, he saw many servants running around panicked and disordered. This worried him. Two women carried some hot water in a basin between them. They bowed quickly before running down a corridor. This confused him even more. He began to walk to his room when another servant ran quickly past him, accidentally knocking what was in her hands out. She quickly re-folded and gathered the towels. She bowed, apologized, and ran off again. Concern was building in him as he turned another corner.

The walk seemed to take forever but he did not wish to run. That is when he felt it. Her chi came to him, full of pain and that's when he dropped his calm front. He ran for his room and pushed on the obsessively large doors. They moved until he felt the restraint. They were locked. He felt multiple chi's in the room. He slammed his fists multiple times screaming to be let in.

Assuming it would be fruitless, he stopped his abusing of the door that had gone on for hours. He glared at the door when the locked clicked. The door slowly opened then a woman walked out and closed it again.

"May, what are you doing? What's going on?" He asked - almost begged.

May said nothing as she placed a piece of chalk on the door. She breathed in before drawing a complete circle and adding the kunai in 2 seconds. She placed her hands on the surface and she started bonding the two doors together. By now, Ling had realised that she was locking him out. He grabbed and pulled her from the door until she broke away.

"MAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed, his voice breaking and tears falling.

May looked down and mumbled an apology. He slid down and sat in front of the doors, patiently waiting. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. All he can do wait.

He tightened his grip on his knees after another scream ripped through the door. He breathed out slowly and silently. A light bang was heard on the door. He turned around and listened.

"I don't think I can do this Hen Wa. I mean, I've delivered many children but what if I fail? They will surely kill me. I can't do this!" A young woman wailed lightly.

"Don't be a fool Xia Re, you know you can do this," A middle aged woman replied. Ling assumed she was Hen Wa.

Ling waited for the other, Xia Re, to reply when a new and familiar voice drifted through his ears.

"Y-you can... Do this... Xia. I... I believe in... In you to- GYAAH!" Lan Fan reasoned before crying out in pain again.

Ling pitched in by slamming his hands on the door and yelling. "LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY! YOU CAN DO THIS. I KNOW YOU CAN. YOU ARE MORE THAN WORTHY!"

The woman made a noise that sounded like her standing up. Lan Fan cried out again and someone yelled 'it's time!' He was confused even more. Lan Fan cried out more and all Ling could do was listen.

15 minutes passed and Ling heard Lan Fan again. "I-I cannot do this... I... I am - gyah - sorry..."

Ling wouldn't hear this. "LAN FAN. YOU CAN DO IT. YOU ARE SO STRONG. PLEASE... DON'T GIVE UP LIKE THAT!"

He heard Lan Fan cry out again and Ling rested his head against the door. However, only ten more minutes passed before Lan Fan's screams finished. It was replaced by a tiny wail. She did it. He heard feet clicking around on the floor obviously tending to what was needed.

There was a knock on the door and May stood up. She drew the circle again, slower though, and re-transmuted the door. Ling turned the handle and the door agreed. He opened the doors slowly and saw there was a screen in front of the bed. Ling pushed the screen aside and saw Lan Fan with her eyes closed, breathing peacefully. In her left arm was a little infant wrapped tightly in silk blankets. Black hair whispered around lightly on his child's head. Lan Fan's right hand moved up to caress her baby's face. Ling smiled and sat beside the bed and watched Lan Fan and her new child.

Lan Fan sighed at Ling's watchful gaze and she slowly inched towards him. She held her hands out with her child in them. Ling looked at Lan Fan with a look that said 'I can't... What if I hurt it' Lan Fan sighed and said that he won't hurt their new child. Ling took the child in his arms and stared at its face. He saw him. The face structure, it's closed eyes made the child look even more like him. He sat down next to Lan Fan and she rested her head on his side. The baby squirmed and opened its eyes. Ling gasped and Lan Fan sat up a bit more because they were staring straight into Lan Fan's eyes. The child started crying and Ling started to freak. Lan Fan sighed and took the child from the freaking father. Ling stopped freaking and looked with curiosity. Lan Fan started feeding the child.

"... How... Is it really that easy to calm them...?" Asked Ling.

"Mm," Lan Fan replied as she fed the child.

Ling looked at the child eagerly feed until the baby moved away. Lan Fan gestured to Ling to take the child and he did. The newborn started crying again. Lan Fan told Ling to hold the crying infant up to his chest and rub it's back. The little one burped and snuggled into its father. Ling smiled as the child fell asleep. Lan Fan just watched as he moved the child to rest in his arms. Ling asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Why wasn't I allowed in the room?" Ling asked.

"I... I... I was afraid I would fail you... If it was a still birth... Or... I died..." She answered.

Ling looked at Lan Fan with a sad look and replied "You could never fail me Lan Fan, ever."

Lan Fan looked up with a shocked face and Ling kept his gaze solid and determined. She lowered her head and her bangs shaded her dark onyx eyes. Ling softened his gaze and grabbed her chin. He gently lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his tired wife's lips. He pushed a bang out of his wife's eyes. He was interrupted by a maid entering the room.

"My lord, the extra room for your sleeping arrangements has been prepared." She informed and Ling looked at her with a confused look painted on his face. She said, "My lord, the empress and her child need to rest for a few days before you can return to this room. I am sorry my lord..."

Ling stood up; mumbling 'that's fine' and he gave the slumbering newborn to its mother. He kissed his wife, before leaving to go sleep.

Lan Fan looked at the door as Ling's robes finally left her sight. She turned her head to the infant in her arms. She smiled and laid the baby next to her before lying down to rest herself. She smiled before falling asleep.

_The world is not perfect, but hers is._


End file.
